Sieg und Verlust
by Eri-chama
Summary: INUxKAGO der finale Kampf mit Naraku steht bevor,aber wie wird er ausgehen? lest selbst...


Das ist meine erste FF zu Inuyasha. im nachhinein find ich sie gar nicht so gut, bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Die Gruppe war mal wieder in Kaedes Dorf um ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen und um sich von den Strapazen des letzten Kampfes zu erholen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wollte Kagome einmal wieder kurz nach Hause, was natürlich sofort zu einem Streit mit Inuyasha führte. „Nein du gehst nicht! Du bist die einzige, die die Splitter sehen kann!" „Natürlich geh ich! Ich war seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause! Und außerdem muss ich mich auf einen wichtigen Test für die Schule vorbereiten! MACH PLATZ!" – PATONG – und schon befand sich Inuyasha am Boden. Wütend stapfte Kagome an ihm in Richtung Brunnen vorbei. „Muss das denn immer wieder in einem Streit enden, wenn Kagome einmal für ein paar Tage in ihre Zeit will, Inuyasha?" fragte Miroku ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Ach halt die Klappe!"

Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein! Für wen hält der sich? Wieso kann er denn nicht verstehen, dass ich auch mal nach Hause will und für die Schule lernen muss? In ihre Gedanken vertieft, war Kagome auf dem Weg zum Brunnen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb.

Ich fühle einen Splitter des Juwels!

„Nanu? So ganz alleine?" erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Vor ihr stand ein großer Dämon. Sie konnte deutlich einen Splitter in seiner rechten Schulter erkennen. „Naraku hat mir befohlen dich aus dem Weg zu räumen und ihm deine Splitter des Juwels zu bringen. Er meinte du seist stark, obwohl du nur ein Mensch bist, deswegen hat er mir einen Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen gegeben." Naraku! Dieser Mistkerl kann etwas erleben!

Kagome wollte nach ihrem Bogen greifen und dem Youkai den Splitter mit einem ihrer heiligen Pfeilen herausschießen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Bogen und Pfeile nicht dabei hatte, sie hatte sie in ihrer Wut in Kaedes Hütte liegen lassen.

„Du willst dicht nicht wehren? Dann bist du nicht so stark wie Naraku behauptet hatte. Mir auch egal. Sag leb wohl!" da traf sie auch schon ein heftiger Schlag.

„AHHHHHH!"

„Habt ihr das gehört? Da hat doch jemand geschrien!" fragte Sango erschrocken. „Das war Kagome! Sie ist in Gefahr!" kaum hatte er dies gesagt, da war Inuyasha auch schon weg.

Kagome wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, der Schlag, den der Youkai ihr verpasst hatte schleuderte sie direkt gegen einen Baum. Sie sah, wie er eine Feuerkugel in seinem Maul bildete und diese auf sie abschoss. Sie lag benommen am Boden und war außerstande auszuweichen. Sie zitterte und schloss ihre Augen.

Warum ist nichts passiert? Hat er mich verfehlt oder was ist geschehen?

Verwirrt und ängstlich zugleich öffnete das Mädchen langsam seine Augen.

„Inuyasha!"

Der Hanyou hatte sich schützend vor Kagome geworfen. Er wurde direkt von der Feuerkugel getroffen. Er war schwer verletzt und blutete stark. Mit letzter Kraft konnte er den Youkai vernichten, danach brach er zusammen.

„INUYASHA!" Kagome rappelte sich auf, rannte zu ihm und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie ihn so bewusstlos am Boden sah. Sie nahm seine Hand. Seine Hand ist ganz kalt... oh nein er wird doch nicht...

„Kagome-sama? Was ist passiert?" Sango und Miroku rannten auf sie zu. „Geht es dir gut!"

„Mir geht es einigermaßen gut, aber Inuyasha ist schwer verletzt." Sofort brachte man ihn zu Kaede.

„Er darf nicht sterben, er muss durchhalten." immer wieder wiederholte Kagome dieselben Worte.

Sie wartete mit den anderen vor Kaedes Hütte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kagome-chan. Er wird es ganz bestimmt schaffen." Sango versuchte sie zu trösten. „Du kennst ihn doch, er ist zäh und gibt nicht so leicht auf." sagte Shippo. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Du wolltest doch nach Hause oder?" wollte nun Miroku von ihr wissen. Kagome erzählte ihnen, was passiert war.

Dann kam Kaede aus der Hütte. „Wie... wie geht es ihm?" fragte Kagome besorgt. „Ich habe seine Wunden so gut es ging versorgt. Aber sie sind diesmal wirklich sehr schlimm und ich weiß nicht ob er es schaffen wird. Was er jetzt vor allem braucht, ist viel Ruhe." sagte Kaede streng. „Kann ich zu ihm?" sie nickte. Kagome ging ihn die Hütte, setzte sich zu Inuyasha. „Inuyasha, ich weiß du wirst es schaffen..." flüsterte sie eher zu sich selbst, um sich selbst ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben.

In der nächsten Zeit wich sie nicht von seiner Seite und versorgte ihn. Die ganze Zeit spukte ihr ein und dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf. Warum nur? Warum hat er das nur getan? Wieso?

Nach vier Tagen kam er endlich wieder zu sich. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Kagome war wie immer bei ihm.

„Inuyasha? Ich bin ja so froh! Wie geht es dir?"

„Kagome... was... was ist pas..." weiter kam er nicht, Kagome fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals und ihr liefen Tränen der Erleichterung und der Freude übers Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid Inuyasha... ich... ich bin an allem Schuld... ich bin nur eine Last für dich und zu nichts nütze..." „Was redest du da, Kagome?" entsetzt, setze er sich auf. „Das stimmt doch alles nicht. Wenn du eine Last für mich und zu nichts nütze wärst, wärst du dann noch hier, hätte ich dir dann sooft das Leben gerettet? Kagome du bist für mich wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt... sogar wichtiger... wichtiger als... als mein eigenes Leben... ich... ich liebe dich." „Ist das dein Ernst, aber was ist mit Kikyo?" fragte Kagome vorsichtig nach. „Ich liebe nur dich, Kagome, ich habe Kikyo nie wirklich geliebt, es war nur Dankbarkeit und Schuldgefühl, was ich ihr gegenüber empfand." Kagome wusste nicht so recht, ob sie ihm glauben konnte oder nicht, da er sie schon sooft verletzt und beleidigt hatte, aber dieser intensive und liebevoller Blick seiner goldfarbenen Augen, ließ sie all dies vergessen, sie glaubte ihm von ganzen Herzen.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher, langsam und zaghaft berührten sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem wunderschönen, langen und innigen Kuss.

„Inuyasha, ich liebe dich auch." „Kagome ich verspreche dir, dass ich die niemals im Stich oder allein lassen werde."

Zwei Tage später, als Inuyashas Wunden vollständig verheilt waren, beschlossen sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf die Suche nach Naraku zu begeben. Am Abend konnte Kagome nicht schlafen und ging etwas spazieren. Sie ging zum heiligen Baum, wo sie Inuyasha sah.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte Kagome ihn und setzte sich zu ihm. „Nein, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir bald gegen Naraku kämpfen müssen. Kagome, ich bitte dich inständig, halte dich, wenn es soweit ist, bitte so gut wie möglich zurück. Du weißt, wie stark Naraku ist und will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde." Kagome sah ihn verwundert an. Macht er sich wirklich so große Sorgen um mich! Sie nickte. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Am nächsten Tag, brachen sie auf. Doch sie fanden weder eine Spur von Naraku, noch eine von seinen Fallen oder seinen Abkömmlingen. Sie waren gerade im Wald, der sich in der Nähe von Kaedes Dorf befand, als Kagome auf einmal erschrocken stehen blieb. „Was ist los, Kagome?" fragte Inuyasha. „Ich fühle Splitter... es... es ist fast der ganze Juwel!" „Naraku!" riefen alle gleichzeitig.

Sie rannten auf die Lichtung vor dem Wald, wo Kagome die Splitter geortet hatte. Kagome und Shippo hielten sich am Rand des nahegelegen Waldes etwas versteckt.

Dort mitten auf der Lichtung stand er. Naraku!

„Was willst du Naraku?" schrie Inuyasha wütend. „Was wohl! Eure Splitter des Juwels natürlich. Ich habe schon einen großen Teil des Juwels zusammengesammelt. Mit euren Splittern, wäre der Juwel der vier Seelen endlich wieder komplett und ich hätte die unendliche Macht. Also, gebt sie mir!" „Das hast du dir so gedacht! Du bekommst sie niemals!" entgegnete Inuyasha Naraku. „Du hast es so gewollt!" mit diesen Worten ging Naraku auf Inuyasha los. Inuyasha konnte ihn gerade noch mit Tessaiga abwehren.

Damit war der Kampf eröffnet. Alle gingen in Kampfbereitschaft, auch Kagome hielt vorsichtshalber ihren Bogen bereit. Es war ein schneller, aber dennoch harter Kampf.

Als Naraku von Inuyasha auf dem Boden geschlagen wurde, wollte Miroku ihn in sein Kazaana einsaugen, als plötzlich die Saimyosho, Narakus giftige Insekten, auftauchten und in Mirokus schwarzes Loch flogen. Betäubt von dem Gift, fiel er zu Boden. Nun versuchte Sango Naraku mit ihrem Bumerang zu erledigen. Naraku konnte ihn jedoch mit Leichtigkeit aufhalten und zurück zu Sango schleudern, welche von diesem schwer getroffen wurde und bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb.

Kagome konnte nicht länger zu sehen, wie einer ihrer Freunde nach dem anderen zu Boden ging. Sie spannte einen Pfeil in ihren Bogen, trat aus dem Wald hervor und schoss diesen auf Naraku hab. Naraku wurde zwar nur an der Seite gestriffen, aber dennoch verletzt.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich raushalten sollst!" schrie Inuyasha wütend.

Naraku schoss eine Art Energiekugel auf sie ab. Kagome stand starr vor Schreck, sie war viel zu schnell, als das sie noch hätte ausweichen können. Im letzten Moment, wurde sie von Inuyasha weggeschubst.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah das Mädchen, wie Inuyasha getroffen wurde und zu Boden sank.

„Nein, Inuyasha!" ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Naraku, dafür wirst du büssen!" Kagomes Stimme war voller Zorn und Hass auf Naraku. „Du willst mir drohen? Dass nicht lache, du bist nur ein Mensch, auch wenn du magische Kräfte besitzt!" „Hör auf!" sie kochte innerlich und ballte ihre Fäuste. „Du wirst hier und jetzt ein für alle mal für all deine Untaten, die du verbrochen hast, bezahlen!"

Während ihrer letzten Worte, hatte sich, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, eine rosaleuchtende Aura um sie herum gebildet.

Sie spannte erneut einen Pfeil in ihren Bogen, zielte auf Naraku und schoss den Pfeil ab. Der Pfeil schoss mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit und Kraft auf ihn zu, dass Naraku keine Chance hatte auszuweichen und getroffen wurde. Er löste sich in Staub auf, zurückblieben nur die Juwelensplitter.

Kagome rannte zu Inuyasha, fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und nahm seine Hand. Sie ist eiskalt... oh nein, bitte nicht... er... er darf nicht... Kagome war den Tränen nahe, sie wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Immer und immer wieder, bat sie ihn, doch endlich wieder aufzuwachen, die Augen aufzumachen, vergeblich. Sie konnte, wollte es nicht glauben und fassen, dass er tot war. Sie brach in Tränen aus. „Du hattest doch versprochen mich niemals allein zu lassen!" schrie sie unter Tränen mit der Verfassung ringend. Sango und Miroku, denen es inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gut ging, kamen zu Kagome. „Kagome-chan was ist passiert? Ist Inuyasha etwa..." fragte Sango, als sie Kagome tränennasses Gesicht erblickte. Kagome sah die beiden mit betrübtem und traurigem Blick an und nickte nur stumm. Sango nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. Kagome konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, die Traurigkeit übermannte sie vollends, ihr liefen die Tränen nur so herunter und sie war nur noch am schluchzen.

Sie hatten endlich Naraku besiegt und der Juwel der vier Seelen war wieder vollständig, doch für welchen Preis? Inuyasha war tot!

Alle standen still und schweigend an seinem Grab.

„Ich werde in meine Zeit zurückkehren." Kagome war die erste, welche das Schweigen durchbrach. Sie hatte den Entschluß gefasst, das Mittelalter zu verlassen, denn hier gab es zu viele Erinnerungen an Inuyasha, die sie zu sehr schmerzten, und sie hoffte diesen Schmerz in ihrer Zeit vergessen zu können. Ihre Freunde wunderten sich, wie schnell sich Kagome und ihr ganzes Wesen mit einem Schlag verändert hatte, es war als hätte man mit Inuyashas Tod einen großen Teil ihres Lebens genommen, sie wirkte nur noch wie ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. Sango und Miroku wußten, wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, der einem nahestand, doch dieser Schmerz, diese große Leere und diese Traurigkeit, die Kagome tief in sich spürte waren größer, als alles was die beiden je gefühlt hatten. Man konnte Kagome ansehen, wie einsam und traurig sie war, es war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und der Blick ihrer Augen, spiegelten nur noch Einsamkeit. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr ohne Inuyasha leben, auch das konnte man ihr aus den Augen ablesen.

„Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen, Kagome-chan? Willst du wirklich für immer in deine Zeit zurückgehen?" fragte Sango. „Es... es tut mir leid, aber... aber ich... ich kann nicht anders..." Kagome spürte wie sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Wir werden dich sehr vermissen." sagte Shippo, dem der Abschied sehr schwer fiel. „Ich euch auch und ich werde euch ganz bestimmt niemals vergessen, ihr wart die besten Freunde die ich jemals hatte. Ich möchte euch für so vieles danken, dass ihr mit mir die Splitter gesucht habt, dass ihr mir sooft geholfen habt und dass ich eure Freundin sein durfte. Vielen Dank." nun war es um Kagome geschehen, ihr liefen die Tränen herunter, der Abschied von ihren Freunden schmerzte sie sehr, doch sie konnte nicht mehr in dieser Zeit bleiben. Zum Abschied umarmte sie jeden noch einmal kurz. „Wir werden dich auch nie vergessen." sagte ihr Miroku zum Abschied. Sie ließ den Juwel, da sie für ihn keine Verwendung hatte, bei ihnen.

Ihre Freunde wollten sie noch zum Brunnen begleiten, doch Kagome wollte noch eine Weile alleine bei Inuyashas Grab bleiben.

Sie legte ein paar Blumen, die sie vorher gepflückt hatte, auf diesem ab.

„Ich möchte dir für vieles danken, Inuyasha, dass du mir geholfen hast und sooft das Leben gerettet hast, und für die schöne und glückliche Zeit, die wir zusammen gehabt haben."

Sie dachte, an alles was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, an die Höhen und auch an die Tiefen, wie sie sich beide und ihre Freunde kennen gelernt hatten, und an die vielen Kämpfe und Abenteuer die sie bestanden hatten, aber der schönste und glücklichste Moment für Kagome war und blieb, als Inuyasha ihr seine Liebe gestand.

„Leb wohl, Inuyasha, ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nie vergessen können und wollen. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Ruhe in Frieden."

Mit ihren letzten Worten war Kagome aufgestanden und hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Brunnen gemacht. Sie blickte ein letztes Mal kurz zurück, verabschiedete sich in Gedanken noch einmal von allem und jedem.

Dann sprang sie in den Brunnen und verließ das Mittelalter.

Aber war es wirklich ein Abschied für immer? Würde sie ihre Freunde vielleicht doch noch einmal eines Tages wiedersehen!

Das wars, hoffe is war gut und hat euch gefallen. Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommis. Also dann, bis zu nächsten mal.

Eri16


End file.
